EL QUE PERSEVERA, ALCANZA
by Victoria205
Summary: DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZA, PERO AKI TIENEN EL TERCER CAPITULO, PASEN Y LEA POR FAVOR... DEJEN REVIEW ASI SEAN BUENOS O MALOS...
1.

**EL QUE PERSEVERA, ALCANZA**

Hola somos 3 amigas que estamos haciendo este Fanfic: Greisy, Maylí y Victoria(soy la que escribe)

Los personajes que ya conocen son propiedad de J.K Rowling, los demás son de nosotras.

Esta Historia es H/Hr, es nuestra primera historia y comienza un sábado 27 de noviembre, ya están en 5to año. Ojo nada de lo que muestra esta historia tiene que ver con el 5to libro ni nada por el estilo. Bueno les dejamos con el 1er capítulo. Esperamos que les guste y dejen muchos review, con sus críticas, comentarios y todos eso nos hace mejorar.

**1ER CAPÍTULO  
**

"Porque eres así, porque no me haces caso, date cuenta por favor de lo mucho que te quiero. No puedo vivir sin ti; cada vez que te veo me siento feliz, eres mi sol, mi inspiración y mi vida.

No se como decirte que te AMO, cada que intento hablártelo ocurre algo y no puedo. Ya no puedo guardar este secreto, pero a la vez tampoco puedo decírtelo por miedo a perderte, a que te alejes de mi.

Harry mi vida que haría yo sin ti, sin tu mirada de ternura, sin tu cara angelical, sin tu sonrisa esplendorosa.

Tu me vez solo como tu amiga, tu confidente, como tu maestra, como tu hermana; pero nunca como mujer y eso me lastima. Cuando me hablas de tus amores, cuando me pides consejos, no sabes lo mucho que dañas; pero siempre te digo lo mejor y te apoyo porque te amo.

¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de otra persona?, ¿Por qué de ti?, ¿Cómo hago para que te fijes en mi? ¿Dime que hago?"

_-Las lágrimas caían por mis ojos rozándome la mejilla, estaba dentro de mis pensamientos cuando de pronto Angelina me sacó de ellos gritándome desde la sala común-_

**Angelina:** ¿Hermione vas a bajar a almorzar?

_-Me sobresalté, miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo escribiendo en mi diario-_

**Hermione:** Si, ya voy espérame afuera.

_-Cerré el diario, bajé las escaleras, salí de la sala común y me encontré con Angelina, con Ron, con Ginny y con Dreak, este último de Revanclaw-_

**Hermione:** Hola a todos

**Ron, Ginny y Dreak:** Hola

**Hermione:** ¿Y Harry?

**Ron:** Cuando desperté ya no estaba en su cama y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde está.

**Ginny: **Hoy como me desperté temprano, me fui a la sala común y lo vi saliendo por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y como 20 minutos después me asomé por la ventana y lo vi caminando por los alrededores del bosque.

**Dreak: **(Cambiando de tema) ¿Van a ir a Hogsmeade?

_-Sonreí recordando que a Dreak no le caía muy bien Harry-_

**Angelina:** Yo claro que voy, tengo comprar carias cosas, además es el único momento que tengo para distraerme un poco y dejar los estudio. ¿Me vas a acompañar Ginny?

**Ginny:** Claro

**Dreak:** ¿Y tu Ron vas a ir?

**Ron:** Tengo que buscar a Harry y hablar con él, pero si quieres vamos juntos y con las chicas.

**Dreak:** Ok. ¿Y tu Hermione vas a ir?

**Hermione**: No estoy muy segura; creo que no iré, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ya saben tengo que ir a la biblioteca y terminar mis trabajos, pero cualquier cosa, paso un ratico por allá.

_-Cuando entramos al comedor ya no habían casi estudiantes, de los que habían eran de Griffindor, es más, estaban casi todos, eché una mirada rápida a la mesa antes de sentarme para ver si estaba Harry, pero ni una huella de él-_

_-me serví un poco de pollo y papas en el plato, mientras pensaba que, que raro que Harry no se ha aparecido a comer un poco, me parece extraño. ¿Dónde estará?-_

**Ron:** Hermione ¿Qué te pasa no has probado bocado de lo que tienes en el plato y estás muy callada?

**Hermione:** Ah, Ah, nada, no me pasa nada solo estoy pensando en lo que tengo que hacer hoy.

**Ron:** Hermione está muy extraña. Eso me preocupa, ella no es así

**Angelina:** Déjala tiene que descansar, estudia mucho, se estresa por todo.

**Hermione:** Me voy nos vemos después

**Ginny:** Pero si no has comido nada

**Hermione:** No tengo hambre, me voy. Chao

_-Después ir a la biblioteca es busca de algo para distraerme, subí a la torre de Griffindor, entre en el cuarto de las chicas y fui a mi cama; me acosté y en un par de minutos me quedé dormida. Estaba teniendo un sueño espectacular donde Harry estaba a punto de besar y cuando nos estábamos acercando, mi sueño fue interrumpido por Ginny-_

**Ginny**: Disculpa que te despierte, pero quería saber sí ibas a ir a Hogsmeade.

**Hermione:** No Ginny, gracias, me siento un poco mal y prefiero quedarme a descansar.

**Ginny:** ¿Qué te pasa Hermione, te noto extraña?

**Hermione:** Nada, solo es que me siento mal.

**Ginny**: Si tú lo dices. Bueno nos vemos después. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

**Hermione:** Eh! Bueno si, unos rollos de pergamino, unos tinteros, unas plumas y unos dulces, te lo pago cuando vuelvas.

**Ginny:** Ok, chao

**Hermione:** Chao que la pasen bien

_-Pasaron unos 20 minutos desde que se fue Ginny y me empecé a sentir sola, y decidí dar una vuelta por los alrededores del castillo. Al estar cerca del lago de Hogwarts, mi sorpresa más grande fue cuando vi a..._**_

* * *

_**

**_Gracias por leer nuestro Fanfic, _****_dejen REVIEW._**

**_SE DESPIDEN,  
_****_LAS ESCRITORAS_**


	2. CAMBIO DE PLANES

hOLA AQUI TIENEN EL 2DO CAPÍTULO, DISCULPEN QUE NO LO HABÍAMOS SUBIDO ANTES, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTÁBAMOS EN EXÁMENES DE LAPSO Y YA TERMINAMOS Y AKI LO TIENEN....

**2DO CAPÍTULO  
****CAMBIO DE PLANES**

_-Pasaron unos 20 minutos desde que se fue Ginny y me empecé a sentir sola, y decidí dar una vuelta por los alrededores del castillo. Al estar cerca del lago de Hogwarts, mi sorpresa más grande fue cuando vi a... _

ANGELINA llorando

**Hermione:** ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Angelina:** (Respondió cabizbaja y secándose las lágrimas) nada solo estaba pensando.

**Hermione:** ¿Y Por qué estabas llorando?

**Angelina: **No estaba llorando

**Hermione:** ¿Entonces por qué tienes los ojos hinchados y rojos?

**Angelina:** Bueno si, si estaba llorando. Lo que pasa es que los hombres son una basura.

**Hermione:** ¿Qué te pasa, por qué dices eso?

**Angelina: **Es que Dreak terminó conmigo y no lo puedo creer

**Hermione:** _(Sobresaltada)_ ¿Por qué lo hizo?

**Angelina:** Por que y que le gusta y no me quiere lastimar.

**Hermione:** Pero por una parte tiene razón, porque si hubiesen seguido su relación, después hubiese sido peor para ti.

**Angelina:** Si lo se, pero es que igual lo quiero mucho. (Estalló en llanto)

**Hermione:** Tranquila, tranquila. Tienes que ver el lado positivo de todo esto.

**Angelina:** Tienes razón y por que andas con esa cara de depre

**Hermione:** Lo que pasa es que tengo un problema muy grande. (estalló a llorar)

**Angelina:** ¿Qué te pasa?

**Hermione.** Es que...

**Angelina:** Es que? Termina de decirme

**Hermione:** Es que no se como decírtelo. Pero prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie.

**Angelina:** Está bien te lo prometo.

**Hermione:** Es que desde que llegué me gusta Harry, o sea desde hace 5 años. Pero el a mi me ve como su amiga, como su hermana o tal ves como su confidente, yo solo le sirvo para ayudarlos con los exámenes, las tareas y las novias; eso me duele mucho, en realidad me gustaría que me viera como algo más, pero yo sé que nunca pasará, y eso es algo que me está destrozando por dentro, y ahora no sé que hacer para que se fije en mi.

**Angelina:** En verdad no sabía eso. Créeme me dejaste en shock. ¿Pero tu has intentado hacerle llegar tus...

**Hermione:** Mis que? (pregunté cono voz altanera, esperando que no fuera algo imprudente)

**Angelina:** Ya sabes, tu sentimientos o tus intenciones.

_En ese momento me sentí la persona más ignorada de este planeta y llorando:_

**Hermione:** POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HE INTENDO Y MUCHAS VECES!!!!!

**Angelina:** ¿Y nunca le has dicho nada?

**Hermione:** No, me da miedo de perderlo, de que no me hable. Lo he intentado pero no puedo.

**Angelina:** Te entiendo. Se como te sientes, así me pasó con Dreak, y mira to le confesé mi amor y llegamos a ser algo mas que amigos.

**Hermione:** Tienes razón. Lo voy a intentar pero más adelante.

**Angelina:** Ok, te apoyo en todo lo que hagas.

**Hermione:** Gracias, amiguita.

**Angelina:** De nada vamos al castillo para cenar.

**Hermione:** Vamos pues.

Nos fuimos hasta el comedor y nos sentamos con Ron, Ginny y Harry 

**Ron:** ¿Dónde estaban?

**Hermione:** Cerca del bosque, hablando

**Ron:** ¿A caso les parece el bosque un lugar para estar hablando?

_Nos reímos acerca del comentario de Ron_

**Angelina:** No, exactamente pero estabamos hablando de cosas de mujeres.

**Ginny:** ¿Y no me dijeron nada a mi? 

**Hermione:** Es que nos encontramos por casualidad.

**Ginny:** si, si, si

**Angelina:** De verdad, haya tu si no nos crees

**Ginny:** Está bien les creo

**Hermione:** ¿Harry dónde has estado en todo el día?

**Harry:** Por ahí

**Angelina:** Sí? Y por donde?

**Harry:** Me paré temprano, fui a la biblioteca, hice unas tácticas de quidittch, me bañe en los vestidores del estadio durante una hora, fui a los terrenos, fui a Hogmeade, entre otras cosas.

**Hermione:** ¿A la biblioteca?

**Harry**: Sí, a buscar unos libros de quidicttch

**Angelina:** Por eso, estuviste ausente todo el día.

**Harry:** si

**Ginny:** Viene la fiesta de Navidad. ¿Ya tienen pareja?

**Ron:** Tengo a alguien pensado, pero no se. ¿Y tu Harry?

**Harry:** No se y no tengo la menor idea

**Ron:** Y Cho?

**Harry:** No, no creo. Y tu Angelina, ya tienes pareja?

**Angelina:** no, no tengo

**Harry:** ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?

_Todos se lo quedaron mirando extrañados y Angelina notó la mirada entre acusadora y nerviosa de Hermione_

**Angelina**: No se, lo voy a pensar. ¿Pero porqué no vas con Hermi?

_(Dreak aparece de repente) _

**Dreak**: Por que ella va a ir conmigo

_Hermione mira nerviosa a Angelina mientras niega con la cabeza. Mientras Ginny ve divertida la escena y Ron está entre nervioso y confundido._

**Angelina:** (entre molesta y celosa) Sí, Harry quiero ir contigo al baile.

Hermione fulmina a Angelina con la mirada 

**Hermione:** (con un tono de desilusión) Bueno Dreak, está bien voy contigo.

**Dreak:** Gracias Hermi.

_(y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Hermione se ruborizara)_

**Hermione:** Chao, buenas noches me tengo que ir.

Dijo esto y se paró rápidamente de la mesa y cuando se disponía a irse 

**Harry:** Hermione?

**Hermione:** Si Harry?

**Harry:** No vas a comer nada?

**Hermione:** No, no tengo hambre

**Harry:** (con tono preocupado) Hermi te puede dar algo

**Hermione:** (volteó rápidamente al escuchar la forma en que la llamaba Harry) Es que no tengo hambre, pero si estoy muy cansada. Así que mejor me voy

**Harry:** Está bien. Adiós

**Hermione:** Chao

_(Salió corriendo del comedor hasta la torre de Griffindor)_

**Ron:** ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?

**Harry.** No lo se, pero no se ve muy bien.

**Ginny:** Ustedes son ciegos o se la dan?

**Ron:** Por que lo dices?

**Ginny:** Por que no puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta de lo que le pasa a Hermione.

Angelina: _(Interrumpiendo)_ Vamos a la sala común 

**Harry:** Vamos pues.

_Salieron del comedor y se encontraron con Dreak, el cual los acompañó a la torre de Griffindor y al encontrarse con el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Ginny se sobresaltó y soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa._

**Dreak:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Ginny:** Es que me acabo de acordar que dejé un trabajo en la biblioteca de Astronomía y lo tengo que terminar.

**Ron:** Ay Ginny, y yo que pensé que era otra cosa, pero si tanto te importa, yo te acompaña. Además no tengo más nada que hacer y que mas me queda.

**Dreak:** Yo también los acompaño, pero solo hasta la mitad del camino porque de ahí sigo hacia mi torre.

**Angelina:** Si, es así, entonces nos vemos mañana

**Ginny, Ron y Dreak:** Ok, chao

**Harry y Angelina:** Adios

_De repente. Cuando se fueron todos y Angelina iba a entrar a la sala común. Harry por sorpresa toma su mano y hace que se acerquen tanto hasta sentir la respiración del otro._

**Harry:** sabes? Me gustas

**Angelina:** _(Nerviosa e impactada)_ Sí, de verdad?

**Harry:** Sí y mucho

_Se acercaron tanto que podían rozar sus labios y sentir el aliento del otro y cuando se iban acercar más para besarse, se oye una voz de..._

_AHORA LO QUE MÁSNOS GUSTA LOS REVIEW_

**MISS DIGGORY KRUM: Gracias por leer nuestro fanfic, menos mal que te gustó. Es la primera ves que YO escribo un fanfic porque mis amigas ya han escrito. Ellas solo me ayudan. En cuanto a tu fic lo stoy leyendo poco a poco porque acabo de terminar los exámenes y ahora es que tengo tiempo. Tu fic está excelente nunk havia leído un fic de los padres de Harry, pero el tuyo me fascina.**

**_SE DESPIDEN_**

**_LAS ESCRITORA_**


	3. CUANDO UN BESO LO CAMBIA TODO

**3ER CAPÍTULO **

**CUANDO UN BESO LO CAMBIA TODO**

_Cuando se estaban acercando para besarse, se oye una voz proveniente de las escaleras..._

**PROF. MACGONAGALL:** ¿Qué hacen a estas horas fuera de sus camas?

**HARRY:** (Un poco nervioso) nada solo conversábamos

**PROF. MACGONAGALL:** Entonces háganme el favor de dejar la plática para mañana y vayan directo a sus dormitorios.

**ANGELINA:** Sí profesora

**PROF. MACGONAGALL:** Espero que vayan a dormir así que hasta mañana chicos.

Luego de la conversación se dirigieron a la sala común y se sentaron en dos sillones junto a la chimenea y permanecieron callados por un tiempo hasta que Angelina rompió el silencio acercándose a Harry y sentándose a su lado.

**ANGELINA:** Harry

El muchacho volteó y la miró directo a los ojos, como para saber que era lo que quería.

_Angelina se quedó callada mirando los ojos verdes del joven y luego de un rato prosiguió:_

**ANGELINA:** Harry

**HARRY:** SÍ??

**ANGELINA:** Tú también me gustas.

Dijo esto y se acercó mas al ojis verdes, tanto que podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas y su corazón latir, poco a poco se fundieron en un dulce beso, lleno de ternura, pero no de amor y pasión; por lo menos por parte de Harry. Era un beso extraño. De repente Harry se separó de Angelina

**HARRY:** Sabes? Es extraño, pero no creo que sea lo correcto.

**ANGELINA:** (Sobresaltada) ¿Pero por qué? Si me acabas de decir que te gusto y de repente me dices que no es lo correcto. ¿Qué te pasa Harry?

**HARRY:** No sé, pero me siento confundido, así que mejor me voy necesito pensar. Hasta mañana Angelina

Dijo esto y se fue para el cuarto de los chicos, mientras dejaba en el sofá una confundida t paralizada Angelina

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE 

**(POV: HERMIONE)**

Hermione se levantó muy temprano (como de costumbre) para ir a la biblioteca... Mientras estaba allí, había un torbellino de pensamientos e ideas que no la dejaban concentrarse en lo que quería... Harry, Dreak, Angelina… Todo era realmente muy confuso... Intentaba explicarse cosas, pero de un momento a otro esa ideas se fueron de repente de su mente, ya que...

**DREAK:** Hola, me imagine que estarías aquí. ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?

**HERMIONE:** _(Esta no le prestó atención a la última palabra del oji azul)_ Bueno aquí, ya sabes, terminando de hacer mis deberes. _(Dijo esto con un deje en su voz de confusión y melancolía)_

**DREAK**: mmm. Te noto un poco extraña, o tal vez confundida. ¿Se puede saber por que?

**HERMIONE:** No se porque lo dices, pero bueno ¿Cómo estás tu?

**DREAK:** Mientras esté con esta hermosa dama a mi lado, muy pero muy bien.

**HERMIONE:** SÍ hermosa! Como no

**DREAK:** De verdad, en serio!!!. Cambiando de tema: No te noté muy contenta cuando aceptaste ser mi pareja para el baile... o me equivoco?

**HERMIONE:** No vale como crees- (Mintió la chica recogiendo sus cosas)-

**DREAK:** (Suspiró) – No me mientas- dijo suavemente y con tono persuasivo, el chico se acercó discretamente a la joven, la cual no se dio cuenta por lo distraída que estaba

**HERMIONE:** En serio, me parece excelente ser tu... – (en ese momento alzó la vista para mirar a Dreak y se dio cuenta, de que él estaba ya mucho más cerca de ella)- pareja en el baile

**DREAK:** Hermione... ¿Qué opinas de ... mi? –(Dijo el chico pasándole suavemente la mano por su cara para acariciar una de sus mejillas)-

**HERMIONE:** (nerviosa no sabía que decir ya que en ese momento sus sentimientos no estaban claros y tenía miedo de lastimarlo) pues... eres mi amigo no? Y además eras el novio de una de mis mejores amigas...

_Al parecer esta no era la respuesta que quería escuchar Dreak. El chico se acercó tanto a la cara de Hermione, tanto que podían sentir la respiración uno del otro y sus corazones que latían violentamente. El chico se siguió acercando hasta llegar a sus labios y así poder besarla dulce y tiernamente._

**DREAK:** (Se separó suavemente de los labios de Hermione) y ahora que piensas de mi? O crees que podamos ser ... no sé... novios? Y no acepto un no como respuesta

Hermione esbozó una tímida sonrisa, y su boca se abrió y se cerró sin articular palabras dos veces.

**DREAK:** Entonces que dices?

**HERMIONE**: Bueno no sé (Respondió anonadada)

(Dreak le dio un beso más profundo que el anterior)

**DREAK**: ¿Todavía no sabes?

De la boca de Hermione surgió un -Sí- muy suave y poco audible, pero fue mas que suficiente para que Dreak le diera otro beso, esta vez era más profundo que los anteriores, así que se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión, amor y ternura, poco a poco Hermione le dio paso a la lengua del joven para que explorara su boca. Se separaron suavemente para agarrar aire y se quedaron en silencio.

_Hermione se quedó atontada con los besos de Dreak. Se suponía que sus primeros besos se los daría Harry... Pero que importaba, ella estaba feliz en ese momento con Dreak..._

**DREAK:** (Rompiendo el silencio) Te quiero (Dijo esto le dio un beso en la frente y la agarró por la cintura)

**HERMIONE**: ¿Nos vamos a desayunar?

**DREAK**: OK, vamos

Dicho esto y se fueron los dos muy juntos al comedor

* * *

**(POV: HARRY)**

_Harry abrió los ojos al sentir la tenue luz del sol que atravesaba la ventana y a la vez la cortina de su cama adoselada hasta llegar a su tierna cara adormilada. Se desperezó y miró su reloj, se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano, estuvo un rato en su cama y se levantó de ella y fue directo al baño a darse una ducha. Colocó el agua tibia y dejo que el agua resbalara por su espalda, mientras pensaba y le daba vueltas lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se terminó de bañar y salió al cuarto envuelto en una toalla. Todavía los demás chicos estaban dormidos, así que trató de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras se vestía. Luego con el uniforme del colegio, se acostó en su cama para tratar de dormir un poco mientras se hacía la hora de ir a desayunar, pero lo que logró fue que todo le diera vueltas en su cabeza. El ojis verde se encontraba ensimismado hasta que..._

**RON:** (Medio dormido) Harry! Harry!

**HARRY**: SÍ?

**RON: **¿Estás despierto?

**HARRY:** Síiiii...

**RON:** (con tono pícaro) ¿Qué paso ayer entre tú y Angelina cuando los dejamos solos?

_Harry le contó lo sucedido mientras el pelirrojo se vestía_

**HARRY:** ¿Sabes? es extraño

**RON:** ¿Qué es extraño?

**HARRY:** Ella me gusta, pero cuando la besé me sentí raro.

**RON:** ¿En qué sentido raro?

**HARRY:** Era como si no quisiera besarla a ella o como si mis besos no le correspondieran.

**RON:** ¿Pero estás seguro de qué te gusta ella y no otra persona?

**HARRY:** No lo sé, Ron, estoy confundido.

**RON:** Tienes que asegurarte de lo que sientes, por que puedes estar cometiendo un error

**HARRY:** Ok, ya lo se, ¿pero desde cuando sabes tanto de amor?

**RON:** No sé, pero siempre hay que saber de todo un poco

**HARRY:** SÍ claro como si tu supieras de todo un poco

**RON:** Bueno, bueno, piensa lo que tu quieras no me voy a preocupar por lo que pienses en este momento, porque me muero de hambre, así que bajemos al Gran comedor.

**HARRY:** Que raro, tú siempre tienes hambre.

**RON:** Por lo menos mi hambre es de comida y no de chicas, como la tuya

**HARRY:** Ok, Ron, cruzaste la línea, ya verás cuando te atrape

_Y a los pocos segundos de que Harry dijera esto, Ron ya estaba atravesando la puerta de la habitación a toda velocidad_

**HARRY:** (Justo antes de salir corriendo en búsqueda de Ron) De esta no te salvas, "querido" amigo

* * *

**(POV: HERMIONE)**

**DREAK:** ¿No vas a comer más, Herm?

_Las palabras de Dreak sacaron a Hermione de sus pensamientos, trayéndola a la realidad de nuevo_

**HERMIONE:** Este… sí, claro, disculpa, es que estaba distraída

_Hermione volvió su vista hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, preocupada; temía la reacción de Harry cuando la viera tan cariñosa con Dreak_

**DREAK:** ¿Esperas a alguien?

**HERMIONE:** No, bueno, sí, es que… Ni Angelina, ni Ron, ni Harry han llegado, y con Ginny es la misma historia; todos están desaparecidos

**DREAK:** (Restándole importancia) Tranquila, deben estar paseando por ahí, aún es temprano y seguramente pronto llegarán

_Como respondiendo a las palabras de Dreak, de repente Ron cruzó la entrada del Gran Comedor y se sentó justo al lado de Hermione_

**HERMIONE:** ¿Huyendo otra vez de Harry?

**RON:** ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

**HERMIONE:** (Suspirando) Todos los días es lo mismo, ¿acaso no puedes simplemente dejar de molestarlo?

**RON:** ¿Por qué? Somos amigos, se supone que lo debo fastidiar, además, deja de protegerlo, ni que te gustara para que lo estés defendiendo así

**HERMIONE:** (Completamente sonrojada) ¡No digas eso!

**RON:** Vamos, estoy bromeando, no te pongas así, después de todo, si te molestas es porque es cierto

_Hermione estaba apunto de contestar, pero la voz de Dreak la interrumpió_

**DREAK:** A Herm no le puede gustar Harry

**RON:** ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

**DREAK: **Porque ella es mi novia

_¡PAF!_

**LA VOZ DE HARRY:** ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ???!!!

_Todos voltearon a ver a Harry, que había estado detrás de Ron preparándose para golpearlo, pero al escuchar la noticia de Dreak, se tropezó de la sorpresa y se agarró de la túnica de Ron, y este del mantel de la mesa, resultado: Ron y Harry tirados en el suelo, uno encima del otro, con platos, comida, cubiertos y demás regados a su alrededor_

**DREAK:** (Con malicia y sarcasmo en su voz) ¿Alguien más cree que nuestro héroe, el niño que vivió, se sorprendió un poco por lo que dije?

_Todos los estudiantes del Gran Comedor veían con diversión en el rostro a Harry y Ron, riéndose por lo bajo debido a la manera tan estúpida en que se cayeron._

_Hermione se paró de puesto y ayudó a Ron a levantarse, logrando quitarle un peso de encima a Harry, que se levantó de inmediato, con la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza, igual que Ron, pero tratando de disimular que nada había pasado_

**PROF. MACGONAGALL:** _(Hablando con preocupación desde la mesa de los profesores)_ ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Han sufrido alguna lesión? ¿Necesitan ir a la enfermería?

**RON Y HARRY:** No, estamos bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse

**SNAPE:** En ese caso… 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por causar desorden público

_Harry le dirigió una mirada de furia al profesor de pociones, pero no dijo nada, sólo se sentó y trató de ignorar las cientos de miradas que se dirigían a él y a Ron, todavía divertidas por el accidente_

**RON:** (Como quien no quiere la cosa) Y… ¿Desde cuándo son novios?

**DREAK:** Desde esta mañana

**RON:** Ahhh…

_Nadie dijo nada más, sólo se concentraron en su comida, oportunidad que aprovechó Hermione para ver a Harry, pero éste sólo miraba sus tostadas, pensativo, sin dar muestras de vida_

**DREAK:** Y entonces, Harry (todos voltearon a verlo y después a Harry, extrañados de que Dreak le hablara así al niño que vivió, después de todo, era bien sabido que no se llevaban para nada bien) ¿Por qué te sorprendió tanto el hecho de que Herm fuera mi novia? ¿Acaso crees que otra persona hubiera sido mejor?

**HARRY:** Pues fíjate que, sin ofender, pienso que cualquiera hubiera sido mejor que tú, Dreak, pero si mi mejor amiga te eligió, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar su decisión

**ANGELINA:** (llegando de repente) ¿Cuál decisión?

_Hermione pronto se atragantó con el jugo que había estado tomando, recordando de pronto algo que se le había olvidado por unos instantes: a Angelina le gustaba Dreak_

**ANGELINA:** Bueno, ¿y entonces? ¿Cuál decisión es de la que está hablando?

**RON:** Dreak y Herm son novios desde esta mañana

_Hermione levantó la cara para ver la expresión de su amiga, y en ese momento pensó que el mundo se le venía a los pies; la chica estaba lo que se llama en shock, completamente paralizada, respirando con fuerza y con los ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas_

**ANGELINA:** ¿Qué?

**DREAK:** Lo que oíste

_Angelina se quedó ahí parada unos segundos, sin saber qué decir, y fue entonces cuando, Hermione, preocupada, se atrevió a hablar_

**HERMIONE:** ¿Estás bien?

_Angelina no respondió_

**HARRY:** Angelina…

_La aludida abrió la boca, tratando de hablar, pero las palabras no le salían_

**HARRY:** Angelina, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

**ANGELINA:** (Hablando muy bajo y distante) Estoy bien, sólo… sólo… Discúlpenme, pero es que… necesito estar sola por un momento

_Y tras esto la chica, con pasos rápidos y decididos, salió del Gran Comedor._

_Después de desayunar Hermione, se levantó sin decir nada y se dirigió con pasos rápidos a la entrada del Gran comedor, al pasar la puerta y cruzar, sintió pasos por detrás pero no sabia que iban hacia ella, así que siguió caminando, hasta que una voz conocida mencionó su nombre..._

_

* * *

_

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y POR FAVOR NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS

**_SE DESPIDEN,  
LAS ESCRITORAS_**


End file.
